Gone Too Soon
by The Cartoon Network Master
Summary: Dororo came to terms, that all he was was just an object to Giroro. But Giroro wanted to prove him wrong, and try to ammend. But a certain yellow Keronian wants to complicate matters in his usual ways. Rated M for minor sexual content and use of violence.


**Author's Notes: **This was a small story I did somewhere in the last few periods of 2010. I had read a doujin made by an artist down at deviantArt and I thought it was cool, but I couldn't understand most of the action because sometimes, the words couldn't be seen. So, I decided to make this version, I am in the progress of an alternative story since the doujin is still being kept in process, and I asked the artist for permission and she said yes. For those of you who want to read the doujin, check out wrath-girls-death's deviantArt page, the original idea credits go to her.

Enjoy.

I do not own anything in the story, all characters in this story belong to Mine Yoshizaki.

* * *

><p><strong>Gone Too Soon...<strong>

**(a Keroro Gunso fanfiction)**

Another night had settled on Pokopen. As usual all of its habitants were asleep, and the atmosphere was as cool as ever although it was a Summer night. Feeling the warm breeze mixed with the cold shades, anyone who would occasionally take a walk at this hour would feel comfortable. And if you think deeply, you might notice that there is a method to all that warm night atmosphere. Some say it's the fronts, others don't care about it and just grab the chance to take a late walk, and ponder about the existence of life and the Human race. There is always a philosophical mind in all of us, even when most of us don't desire to be philosophers. We set sights on the Hinata household once more, where everyone was asleep. But this story, is not going to based on the Keroro Platoon, but yes, the best friends, with the deepest bond that no Keronian would've ever known exist. We set sights on Giroro's tent. Illuminated from the inside, we see his shadow sitting quietly. Giroro's friend Neko had also gone to sleep, so he had time to ponder to himself. Tonight he was not going to sleep this easily, why so? The answer: he had asked one of his fellow mates from the Keroro Platoon to join him that night. Of course, he wasn't the kind of person that would actually want company other than his closest friends, which were Neko, Natsumi and…

"Dororo…" Giroro spoke silently as he echoed his name. He tonight actually wanted company. But he never is the kind of person that would want company unless it were from the people he shared most of the bonds. And tonight was no exception. After another plan from the Keroro Platoon had gone horribly wrong, and taking in account that he was used as the guinea pig for a test subject, and that Dororo wasn't asked to partake in this plan, they were both sharing the same feeling at that exact moment. Although Giroro's feeling was more noticeable from the inside and not from the outside. He just hoped that he would stop feeling bad once his best friend would arrive. But what was it that he was feeling?

"Giroro…" Dororo spoke silently, as we set our sights into a more distant place of the suburbia. Dororo was standing on the top of the electricity pole, looking at the night sky. He contemplated it hoping that the right time would arrive. Throughout the last 20 minutes, he stood on top of the pole looking at the sky, all the while lost in his thoughts. He pondered about the last plan that Keroro had. Unfortunately, it wasn't good. It ended up badly, and only got him injured, plus the others around. He was glad that he didn't take part of the plan, but he was getting sick and tired every second of Keroro forgetting him. He was always shelved, put aside, never to be utilized, so to speak, and he was Keroro's friend. Friends don't forget others, not even for a bit. Keroro broke the rules every time Dororo appeared at the reunions, and he was getting sick and tired of agreeing on partaking on plans that can cause damage to those surrounding Keroro. And he started to wonder, was Keroro really his friend? Or was he nothing more than a mere object for him? He couldn't tell, because sometimes, Keroro doesn't mean it, and Dororo always works his way in the end, saving others from catastrophic situations, and Keroro would actually cry REAL tears of joy. But most of the times, this was not the case. He decided to break away from the thought, as a few words appeared on his mind: "I've gotta see Giroro." And he rushed to the Hinata household as fast as his legs could carry him. He was curious however, as to why Giroro wanted to see him, this late at night. It should be the time to sleep, not stay awake. But then again, he and Giroro had known each other since they were tadpoles. They shared a close bond. So he had to trust him on this one. But then again, it could always be a trap. It could be one of the villains trying to get them, like the Vipers, and such. But from the best he knew, they weren't going to plan on getting an assassin, this late at night. Vipers had sleeping patterns too, whether they are on Pokopen or Keron times or whatever. Therefore, those chances were very unlikely. Maybe he was just thinking too much. Hopefully if the two talked about their latest failure, and some other things coming up on their minds, he'd feel a lot better and relieved and he hoped that he could do that to Giroro as much as he would relieve Dororo, hopefully. In an instant, the assassin arrived at the Hinata household, walking through the grass, slowly as he tried his absolute hardest to not wake up anyone inside the house. As he walked he slowly reached Giroro's tent. He peeked inside and he only received another kind of reply.

"You can come in, Dororo." Giroro ordered. Dororo got inside the tent, Giroro was sitting on the opposite side of which Dororo had entered the tent, sitting on the floor. The assassin was getting curious.

"Why'd you ask me to come here again, Giroro-kun?" Dororo asked.

"To talk about the Leader's failure in the last plan. And some other stuff." Giroro replied. But deep inside, Dororo just knew that that wasn't what Giroro wanted to talk about.

"I don't think that's the reason, Tell me, Giroro-kun. What is it?" Dororo asked. Giroro was slowly blushing, although he was trying his best to hide it from Dororo to avoid embarrassment. Why was he blushing, Dororo thought, he knew for a fact that Giroro actually developed some sort of feelings for Natsumi ever since they first encountered. But things have been changing. Times changed, and Giroro's attentions diverted to others. But to who? Who could he possibly like? The options were so little, and even if there were they were no perfect match.

"Take off your mask, Dororo." Giroro ordered. Dororo quickly broke from his thoughts to hear Giroro's words. And he captioned the last four words: 'Take your mask off'. Was Giroro serious? Dororo couldn't ever take off his mask, even if others asked to. He recalled the time where Keroro asked for Dororo to take off his mask, but at the last minute, his attention plus of every other present in the room was diverted. And he promised that he would never take off his mask for anything in the world. And it's also because it was a ninja's honour, as it meant that switching his gas mask to the mask he wears today, means that he changed his personality for the better. Why would Giroro ever want him to take the mask off, even when he didn't bother to look before, in the first place? But he was his friend, he decided to take it off no matter what. As he took it off, Dororo saw Giroro's blushing increase. He possibly feared the worse. Giroro might have been hypnotized, and he was his next victim. Giroro crawled closer to him, and now Dororo was heavily blushing. The two got closer to each other, and closer, and even more, until at that precise moment, the two could feel each other's lips touching. They could feel each other burn with passion and care, even when one didn't want it. The two closed their eyes, and drifted away in the moment, that seemed never ending. They kissed, felt their lips, and…Dororo actually liked it! But all the while he started to think what was up with Giroro to make him kiss Dororo. Was there something that triggered in his mind to make him want to do that? If not, what could be the reason? Dororo let go of that as he lays down on the ground all the while still kissing.

"Oh, Giroro…" Dororo moaned to himself, silently for the fact that he was enjoying every second of it, even if he was a male. He liked it one way or another, and finally Giroro stopped kissing him. "Giroro, why?" Dororo asked, as Giroro was on top of him.

"I…I got lonely." Giroro replied. "Because of that plan, I really needed someone to be by my side tonight, and it just had to be you." Giroro added. Now Dororo finally discovered what he was feeling, lonely. Because of that plan, Giroro felt that he couldn't trust Keroro for nothing. He and Dororo were the greatest friends as long as they could recall, and he was the only one he could trust. Now the two discovered just how deep their bond could run. It could run to the point that they could become more than friends, but possibly lovers.

"Lonely?" Dororo asked to himself. "When was the last time I heard that?" He thought. He started to recall another one of his memories, only this one wasn't traumatic, it depicted… the day he met Giroro. Dororo could hear it, almost as if he were living the moment right now…

_It was in a sunny day back in Keron, everyone was playing in the field, amongst them being Dororo. There were many people there, mostly Dororo's friends. But then when he was about to make a home run, he heard something. He could hear some cries. Dororo listened closely. What were they? He asked his friends to pause the game, and he went to a distant side of the field to check them out. As he ran, he could hear the cries more properly at each step made. And when he finally reached an alley, he could see someone from the distance crying. He saw another tadpole, about the same height as him. Except this one was l__onely, for some reason. Dororo had to ask to find out._

"_What's wrong?" Dororo (back then Zeroro) asked to the crying tadpole._

"_Huh? Who's there?" The tadpole asked, as he saw Dororo. Already he was with such hurt, that he didn't feel like being around with anyone. But this surprised Dororo, he had never seen him before, and seeing him crying gives the impulse to help, and that's what he wanted to do. "Who are you?" The tadpole asked._

"_Don't worry, tell me for starters your name." Dororo said._

"_Giroro…" The tadpole replied._

"_I see, why're you crying?" Dororo asked._

"_It's because I was lonely, no one wanted to play with me all thanks to my stupid brother!" Giroro said, still in tears. Dororo held his hand._

"_Don't worry, I'll play with you." Dororo said in a cheerful tone. Giroro's cries were slowly fading and were replaced with speechlessness._

"_You will…?" Giroro asked._

"_Of course, now c'mon, I'd like to introduce you to some people." Dororo said as he grabbed Giroro's hand and the two ran towards the end of the alley. And soon, a white light shines on._

"Dororo, are you awake?"

Dororo slowly opened his eyes, and found out that the red light that was painted in the tent could shine a little inside it. It was already morning. He looked around and saw his mask right next to him, and Giroro right outside the tent, sitting in the grass. He felt a few minor, but pleasurable pains all over his body, and he looks at himself. His arms, his chest, and his face…

"I'm full of love bites…" Dororo said, looking at the red marks all over him. He decided to ignore the pain, and grab his mask. He puts it round his face and walks to the outside of the tent, where he finds Giroro sitting on the grass. But he was a little sad. Then again, he always had that look on his face since the day he arrived at Pokopen. But it was different. Dororo and Giroro looked at each other and Giroro saw the love bites, all over him. He felt ashamed, because he purposely let himself get carried away and come to a point in making physical bruises in Dororo's own body, just because he was passionate. The two kept looking at each other, and one of them decided to respond.

"So, you're going home… aren't you?" Giroro asked.

"Actually yes." Dororo responded.

"Huh? Really?" Giroro asked a little surprised, hoping that the question that he made would be responded with a negative, not an affirmation. He looked at him, and Giroro felt even more ashamed, because now he could feel what Dororo was feeling. "I can feel his feelings…" Giroro thought. And he knew what Dororo was feeling for him right now. He was ashamed of him. Because although they are friends, and even going to the point of being lovers (or what Beckham and Cruise call 'bromance') Giroro got carried away and made Dororo feel like he was just a bag of chips. Once you devour them all, you throw the bag away, and that's what Dororo was feeling right now. "Listen, I'm sorry about last night." Giroro replied. Then again, that was the only thing he could say.

"No need, I thought that for once, just once, you and I could become more than friends, more than that, but no, you refuse to apply to that boundary." Dororo said, not showing once the sorrow he had for him on his face. "I'm merely…" He said before closing his hands together. "…a replacement." He said, and he vanishes into a thin layer of smoke, that dissipated quickly.

Giroro now regretted what ever he did. He made Dororo feel like he was a replacement, like he was only to be used once, and then be thrown away after done using. For as long as he's been in the platoon, and over his childhood, one of the things he promised to himself never to do was that exactly. And to never betray him. Because friends help each other, because they're mutual. And Giroro not only did he fail to do that, but he made him feel worthless, through his eyes. And that felt so bad, words couldn't describe anything.

"Hey, guys, want some watermel…?" Natsumi asked as she stepped outside with a plate and half watermelon. But she interrupted herself near ending sentence. "…Wait, where's Dororo?" She asked. Giroro looked to her.

"Natsumi?" Giroro asked.

"Giroro, do you know where Dororo is? You said he was going to sleep here tonight so I thought I'd bring him some watermelon, but he isn't here…" Natsumi replied. Giroro didn't respond. He simply stared at her like a statue. This kept that way for about half minute.

"Oh God, Natsumi-dono, you're growing slowly, yet you have that incredible stature." Giroro thought.

"Well…?" Natsumi asked. Giroro woke abruptly from that thought and decided to respond to her.

"Huh? Oh, Dororo. Um… he went home earlier." Giroro replied. Natsumi sighed.

"Perfect just what I needed, well, next time you better warn me instead of just looking at me like you've lost someone." Natsumi said. She had no idea of what she said at the last sentence was exactly what Giroro was feeling right now.

"And I have…" Giroro thought.

Meanwhile, setting to a completely different space, and dating to about two hours since Dororo left Giroro, we spot Dororo in the woods practicing. He looks at a bamboo straightened up, and he jumps, lets out his sword, and cuts the bamboo diagonally. Slowly a flower drops right by his side, as he landed, with the bamboo, landing right in front of him. He walks towards the bamboo, reflecting on what happened just a few hours ago, then focusing on the forest and many plants and trees that were there.

"I'm like a moth…" Dororo said, as he decided to say another one of his metaphors whilst focusing on the forest and looking at it, trying to find the inner peace. "…always getting closer to the fire…" As he walks, he heads to a tree that had a paper sheet with the face of a Viper, and a few circles right in front of it. He walked to it, then decided to jump backwards, and make a full stop. "…then burning…" And slowly he starts to grab a shuriken, waiting a few seconds before making the move to attack. All the while, someone walks towards him, quiet steps, hoping to get a good glimpse of what he would see and do. Dororo grabbed the shuriken with all his might. "…and then turned to ashes." As he finished the sentence he tries to throw the shuriken with all his might, but somehow, he froze completely. His body was motionless, he couldn't feel anything, and he was losing his senses. Slowly, he falls to the ground, and lets go of the shuriken. He is dragged by his feet to somewhere else, leaving the shuriken behind. All we get to see in the end, is a chuckle, and a yellow hand grabbing the shuriken and taking it with him…

Later that night, we check back on the Hinata household, where everything is calm and serene, as always. A moment to reflect on the beauty of life, and on another day that has passed. The stars could be seen outside, and very little clouds to cover them. All of which didn't seem to interest Giroro whatsoever. Because that night meant something else. Unlike the usual, he hadn't met up with his feline friend, Neko, he hadn't gone to the tent to polish his guns, and neither did he lit up the small fire, that he used to lit up every night, to calm him down after a long day of reflecting. He didn't even met with Keroro nor the others. He refused to talk to anyone, he just sat there in his little corner, thinking about the damage he had done to his friend, Dororo. The name of his childhood friend echoed countless times over his mind throughout the day, because he regretted ever making him feel ashamed or make him feel like he was just a replacement, something to be thrown away after using. That wasn't his objective, when around Dororo. He never meant to do that. And he felt sorry.

"Geez, why did he have to act that way? I said I was sorry…" Giroro mumbled to himself, not once looking to the light behind him, and the cozy atmosphere filled with entertainment, not even looking nor thinking of Natsumi. Which was rather odd. "Maybe I went too rough on him?" He kept droning on to himself, but he stopped at this sentence. This situation had nothing to do about being rough or anything. "Ah, who am I kidding? It was never about being rough. I'm such an idiot. I made him feel like he's an object. He's my friend, I would never want to hurt him on purpose. And I made him feel so useless…" He added. He still thought of the same subject but this time he was realizing how much damage he had inflicted to others. Specially Dororo. And he hated himself for that. This was an unfixable situation. But he refused to think that way, he had to do something to make up for it. That's what friends are for. "God, I've gotta do something to help him. But what the heck can I do?" He kept mumbling to himself feeling even more depressed. Soon, a shadow creeps by him. And he gets alarmed with steam shooting up from his head, and stood up to see who was behind his tent, but all he saw was Dororo. "Dororo?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's me. What did you expect?" Dororo asked.

"But weren't you mad at me?" Giroro asked.

"Why should I?" Dororo asked. Giroro was getting a little confused but he kept on talking.

"I mean about what happened last night. I thought you were never going to come back and I'd never see you again!" Giroro replied.

"Last night? What are you talking about? Last night I was with my master." Dororo explained. Giroro stopped. He thought for a moment that the accident last night had marked him so bad that he started to have amnesia. But he knew him too well, and knew something wasn't right with him. What was wrong with him? Or, better yet, who is he?

"Okay, who are you, and what the heck have you done to Dororo?" Giroro asked walking forwards. Dororo stopped him and put his hands on his shoulders.

"You're speaking nonsense, Giroro. I am Dororo. You of all people should know that!" Dororo replied, looking straight into his eyes. Now, Giroro was starting to see some real suspicion, this "Dororo", was not the real one. And Giroro was a little afraid of what this impersonator might do to him.

"You're not him." Giroro replied. Soon, "Dororo" embraced him, and Giroro was now getting alarmed. He feared that he could be embracing a Keronian psychopath and he tried to break away from him, but this impersonator soon touched Giroro's back. And he starts to feel sleepy. "Wha… what have you done to me?" Giroro asked already losing consciousness. He fell to the ground and tried to look at him, but his vision was blurry and could hardly see anything.

"Don't worry, it's okay. You're just going to fall into a deep sleep, and when you wake up, you don't even wanna guess." Dororo said and soon, Giroro no longer able to contain himself fell to the ground and was unconscious. Soon, this Dororo impersonator reached for his hand and tried to remove it, and after he did it, he looked at the unconscious member of the platoon, holding a mask of Dororo's face in his hands, and grabbed him by his feet, taking him somewhere else…

"Boy, I needed that nap…"

A few hours after this person was left unconscious, he woke up in some sort of room, wherever it was. He tried so hard to see anything, but his vision was a little bit blurry, and he had to wait for it to pass. Soon enough, the subject fully opened his eyes, and found himself in a dark white room obviously made out of bricks as if it were a prison cell for the ones in the memorial hospital. The person tried to move but he couldn't move his hands. He looked at them and found them chained. He also tried to move his feet but they were also chained. Thus, he fell to the ground with his face. He tried to support himself using his chained arms, and looked around, kneeling down, trying to find out where he was, what had happened, and who did this. He noticed something else, he had a collar around his neck. Like the ones the dogs have to wear all the time, but it wasn't any collar, this one was metallic. This subject was now getting more uneasy. But then the person found something shocking, he found another subject, in the same situation as he was, with chained legs and arms, and asleep. But his skin was fully red. Then he recognized him.

"GIRORO!" The person shouted. "GIRORO!" He keeps shouting. "Wake up!" He added, still shouting. Soon, Giroro woke up, with vision still blurry, but at first glimpse he noticed that something was tightening him.

"Ouch, tight…" Giroro mumbled to himself, as he tried to find out what kept him from moving any further.

"Giroro, wake up! It's me, Dororo!" Dororo shouted. Soon, Giroro wakes up, and finds his friend in the same situation only he didn't have his mask.

"Dororo?" Giroro asked, alarmed at seeing him in that situation. "What…how…who did this?" He asked alarmed. Then, the metallic doors open from the end of the room and some chuckles are heard as the person enters. He was like the others, but this one was way different.

"Did you guys have a nice nap? _Ku, ku, ku…_" The subject said revealing the spirally glasses and the yellow skin. He was Kururu. The two are shocked to see that Kururu, the most perverted and irrational fellow of the platoon would do such a thing to them.

"Kururu? You jerk, let us go!" Giroro shouted, angry at knowing that Kururu would actually have the guts to do this sort of thing.

"Tsk, tsk, can't you control your language?" Kururu asked as he reached for a remote, with a few buttons, and pressed it. "I press!" He said, as he clicked the button. Soon, Dororo found his body moving on its own. He couldn't be able to control himself.

"My body's moving on its own, I can't control it!" Dororo said. Soon, he started to feel his insides burning. He was now having strong heartburns in his chest, and way below it. "What are you doing, Kururu?" He shouted, unable to control what he was feeling.

"Why kill time explaining a boring process, when I can have some quality time with you?" Kururu asked as he walked closer to Dororo. "Besides, since you made yourself feel good…" He added as he pressed the button again. Kururu kneeled down, and approached Dororo's face.

"Cut it out!" Dororo shouted. But a futile attempt, as Kururu pressed his lips against Dororo's and kissed. Dororo was now crying intensively because he and his friend (but mostly himself) were being forced to do this, and was unable to control himself.

"Kururu, you little brat, I swear I'll kill you, let him go now!" Giroro shouted even more angrier than before, not once bearing to see one of his friends being forced to be this passionate with the most dislikeable guy in the whole platoon. But Kururu refused to listen to Giroro's advices and kept on kissing Kururu.

"It's a shame you're still a virgin." Kururu said as he grabbed Dororo's legs. Now Dororo was really afraid of what Kururu was going to do to him. And he was not going to like it. But Giroro was going to like it even worse. Kururu puts his hips close to Dororo's.

"Oh no… anything but that…" Dororo thought. "Stop it!" Dororo shouted.

"Shut up or I'll show you what's inside." Kururu said, putting Dororo with even more fear. Dororo knew what Kururu was going to do. And Giroro as well. And both knew that what he would eventually do, would really be harmful for both of them. Giroro fell into a deep silence. Kururu was about to press his hips close to Dororo's, and he was getting more frightened by the second. He could almost feel it in, and tearing his insides. But all of a sudden, Giroro manages to break the chains, on his own. Dororo and Kururu look at Giroro who was now as angry as hell. Without saying a word, and walking like a zombie, slowly as he could, he reached Kururu, and grabbed his neck real tightly, with one hand. Kururu couldn't even feel the air enter his lungs.

"Stop hurting Dororo, YOU BASTARD!" Giroro shouted as he grabbed Kururu's neck with his other hand. And he pushes him to the ground real hard, always grabbing his neck, almost coming to the point of suffocating Kururu. "Don't you EVER touch Dororo, EVER AGAIN!" He shouted.

"Giroro!" Dororo called. Giroro looked at him, and he was worse for wear, full of the heaviest love bites he had ever had on himself, and some of them were even letting out blood. Giroro let go of Kururu, and went to aid him.

"You stay right there. I'm coming Dororo!" Giroro said as he ran towards him, and when he got there he released Dororo from the chains, but now his hands and feet were even worse than his body was. "Are you okay, Dororo?" Giroro asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Dororo replied. "Geez, I feel so disgusting. I'm really sorry, Giroro. I'm really sorry." He added, hugging Giroro, crying as hard as he could, but this time of relief that he was okay.

"Don't worry, apology accepted." Giroro said. But from behind, Kururu was now getting intensively angry and wanting revenge, so he grabs a normal plastic stick, and with the press of a button, it turned into a powerful sword. Kururu got up and tried to run as fast as he could - all the while trying to get the air back in his lungs - towards Dororo and Giroro. Giroro noticed Kururu running at full speed with the sword, and gets panicked. Dororo notices afterwards, and gets frightened, so he hugs as tightly as he could to his faithful friend from the very beginning, when all of a sudden…

_SLASH!_

The sword was slashed and hit Dororo's back, and it penetrated the whole body even reaching to the chest. Giroro froze in shock, to see that Kururu, had actually grab a sword, and slice Dororo's chest in half. He saw him holding tightly to his body, slowly dying, with blood leaking out both ways.

"DORORO!" Giroro shouted, as he looked at him, with real panic and fright, seeing he was slowly dying. Giroro embraced him as hard as he could, and Dororo could only mutter.

"Giroro…" Dororo muttered.

"Yes, I'm here, don't worry." Giroro said, tears running down his eyes, for the first since… ever.

"Don't worry, Giroro…" Dororo replied, having mixed feelings such as calm with a mix of the strongest pain he had ever felt. "…I might be leaving…" Dororo replied as he was slowly losing his strength and more blood was leaking out.

"You're not leaving, you hear me? You're not!" Giroro shouted.

"I'm sorry… I really am… but…" Dororo muttered as he started to lose even more strength, and more blood. When he reached to the limit that he was going to past away, he only said three words to Giroro. "…I…love…you." Dororo concluded, and soon, he fell to the ground, with blood all over himself… and he was dead. Giroro cried as hard as he could, by seeing one of his best friends, and the wisest he had ever met, past away in front of the hands of a perverted lunatic. And now he wanted to even the score. Kururu lost so much air, that he could hardly stand up anymore so after slashing the sword he fell to the ground feeling lots of oxygen slip away from his lungs. Giroro walked to him, and put his foot right on his belly.

"Fix him." Giroro replied, cold-heartedly as ever.

"I can't." Kururu said. But that was the only thing he could say. Giroro pushed his foot even harder on Kururu's stomach.

"That… was not a request." Giroro concluded.

**Many days later…**

Dororo was now involved within a sphere of liquid, and had many tubes attached to his vital organs, with a thick layer of bandages all around his body, and his eyes could barely be seen, he now looked like a mummy. Although he was most likely to be dead, Kururu was ordered to do everything he could to resuscitate him. And absolutely everything, without questions. The rest of the members of the Keroro Platoon, heard about this and decided to help Giroro through this process. Keroro and Tamama were now by Giroro's side making sure Kururu would do the right thing, and bring him back to life. For days, Keroro did his best to compliment Dororo and only mention the good things about him. And he cried intensively because of all those traumatic memories he gave him. Tamama tried to be brave and face it but he just couldn't accept the fact that someone would actually kill him. Let alone Kururu. Keroro even discussed a few things with Tamama and Giroro and they agreed that after Kururu (by any chance would) resuscitated Dororo, he'd be disbanded from the platoon permanently, and even be informed to HQ about his actions. He would possibly face a severe penalty in prison. A few days after that discussion, no progress had been done, and absolutely everything was being done to try to revive him. It has been working, but Giroro's fear of the plan backfiring turning to reality was what kept him with hopes down. But Kururu gave him the good news and it may be possible he'll make it out alive, since he wasn't actually dead, when the sword hit him. Quoting Kururu "he has an amazing strength and capability to defy the biology of the Human Nature, so he could always make it out alive". But he couldn't be sure of that yet. So, Giroro took a time to look at the big sphere and look at Dororo another time, always thinking that it may be the last time he'll ever look at him…

"Dororo, I'm sorry…" Giroro said, looking at the sphere, only feeling the guilt that will never disappear.

**One year later…**

Things have changed after one year had past since Kururu violently hurt Dororo and almost got him killed. Kururu was informed about his actions to the HQ back in Keron and was immediately sent back to his home planet and disbanded from the platoon. After the HQ had a word with him, they feared he could be suffering from an addiction and a mental problem, but nevertheless, because of Kururu's actions he ended up behind bars. Things weren't the same between the remaining four members of the Keroro Platoon. Keroro, Giroro and Tamama were scarred for life, but mostly Giroro who saw Dororo be slashed right in front of him. Dororo actually risked his life to save Giroro's. That was a true act of bravery, as said by Giroro. But even Kururu's departure from the Keroro Platoon wouldn't be enough, because after that one year, Dororo left the platoon, and got promoted. Dororo eventually recovered in the entirety after the fatal accident, but then decided for the sake of the platoon, to leave them. He decided to cut all ties with the Keroro Platoon, except Giroro, whom he departures from, but only saying that he would never forget him. When arriving at Keron, he demanded his own platoon, to conquer another planet that was about millions of light years away from either Keron or Pokopen. As of this point, he battles along with four other Keronians in another planet leaving the Keroro Platoon, without an assassin. The reaction of the other three was just as shocking as any other, leaving Giroro officially heartbroken as he had lost his friend. Over a little while, he entered in a deep depression, and decided that he had to join Dororo, and so he did, leaving Keroro and Tamama alone. Today, Keroro and Tamama are a couple, and live in the Hinata household along with Aki, Natsumi and Fuyuki. The two Keronians have completely cut all ties with Keron and the invasion of Pokopen, and now live happily by each other's sides.

But even then, they felt lonely. Because they had lost three members, and they live the fear every night that the next one to leave… could be one of them.

The End

* * *

><p>A.N.: Liked it? Then please give your opinion about it. See you next time!<p> 


End file.
